Music of the Moon
by ZeQueenOfCards
Summary: The first thing he noticed? Startling silver eyes. And so he met her. 9 years later, Kyoya Ootori, left with only a charm to remember her by, feels a pang of nostalgia when a girl with piercing silver eyes enrolls in Ouran Academy. Main pairing is KyoyaxOC, but also includes eventual HikaruxOC, KaoruxOC, MorixOC, HoneyxReiko, and TamaHaru!
1. Chapter 1-- And So He Met Her

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first story! YAY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Mizuki and the stuff you don't already recognize**

 **On with the story!**

 **(EDIT: THIS BE A REWRITE)**

Kyoya's Pov:

 _Soft violin music floated through the chandelier-filled air as couples whirled below on the dance floor. Tuxedo-clad sharks stood about in groups talking silently to each other. All in all, it was a normal business party. 7-year-old Kyoya Ootori stood by his father, hesitant to venture into the scary maze of verbal traps, lies, and deceit._

" _Kyoya," ordered his father. "Make connections with the children of these men. They may be beneficial in the future."_

 _He was not stupid. He knew that disobeying his father would lead to severe punishment, so he bowed and muttered, "Yes, Father," before making his way through the groups of businessmen._

 _Looking around, Kyoya spotted a small figure sitting on a chair just off of the dance floor. Hoping for a possible business contract, he made his way through the swirling dresses to the—girl, he observed—sitting by the side of the large ballroom. As he approached her, the first thing he noticed were her eyes, a startling silver instead of a dull gray like he had previously imagined. She wore a beautiful dark green knee-length dress with ruffles down the skirt. Her ebony hair was done in an elaborate updo with a silver crescent moon pin holding it all together. However, the most unusual thing about the girl was the silver chain clasped around her neck, from which hung a black teardrop, like the dark half of the yin yang symbol._

" _Would you care to dance?" he asked._

 _Startled, she looked up, but her face settled quickly into a composed mask. Kyoya was taken aback. This girl could not have been more that 6 years old, and yet she was already wearing the cold, calculating mask donned by all of Japan's aristocracy._

 _S she smiled demurely. "I'd love to."_

 _He led her onto the dance floor, and they began to waltz amid the swirling couples as a new song began to play: "The Girl with Flaxen Hair," by Debussy._

" _I love this song," she murmured as they spun around. Her eyes lit up and a beaming smile stretched across her face, breaking the mask easily. It was a beautiful smile, he thought, and he decided that it was much better than the faux grins of the adults and other children around them. However,_

" _Why?" he wondered. The song sounded nice, sure, but other than that, he couldn't understand what made it so special._

" _Because it is beautifully gentle and expressive," she replied, her smile softening as she stared into nothingness. "You can feel the emotions of the musician when the song is played. Such raw feelings are incredibly rare in this world, are they not?"_

 _He smirked, understanding perfectly. "And the party?" he inquired, trying to make conversation._

 _In a flash, her mask was back on. Kyoya was taken aback. He missed her true nature already. It was a breath of fresh air in the stifling atmosphere of the party._

" _Please," he almost pleaded, because of course, Ootoris did not plead, "Let's both take the masks off."_

 _The girl looked mildly surprised, but gave him an impish grin, which he took to be a resounding agreement as he lowered his guard as well._

 _She smirked. "The food is excellent. However, if you are asking about the people, let's just say that they're about as real as that lady's hair, present company excepted, of course," she pointed across the room at the obviously fake wig sitting on top of a stick-thin woman._

 _Kyoya almost choked on air. This girl was perceptive, he would give her that, with a wonderful sense of humor. He was even beginning to have a little bit of fun at this party for once. "May I ask why?" he chuckled, wanting to know if she was as observant as he gave her credit for._

 _She raised her eyebrows. "Now, you don't actually think these compliments flying around the room are genuine, do you? The business world is full of double meanings, and everyone always has it out for each other."_

 _A Cheshire cat smile spread across his face. "Of course not, but you are very well informed for your age to know that already."_

" _As are you," she smirked. "After all, you are around my age, are you not?"_

" _Touché, touché" he grinned._

 _After their dance, Kyoya spent the rest of the night charming various heirs, heiresses, and company heads, but the image of the genuine girl with silver eyes never left his mind. As the night came to a close, he found himself at her side, just in time for the last dance. As the music started up, he extended his hand._

" _Would you like to dance?" he asked again._

 _For the second time that night, she smiled and took his hand. "I'd love to."_

 _As they waltzed, Kyoya remembered something he had been meaning to ask since he saw her._

" _So, what's with the charm on your necklace?" he asked._

 _She glanced down at the necklace, smiled gently, and led him to the edge of the ballroom, unhooking the chain from around her neck. The pendant sparkled with a dark beauty as it sat in her palm. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was a locket, the keyhole almost too small to see._

" _This is probably the most important thing I own. It contains a picture of the people I love most. Look," she pulled the small moon pin from her hair and unlocked the black teardrop. Inside laid a picture of another young girl almost opposite from the dark haired beauty standing before him. The girl in the picture had light blonde hair and golden eyes, like the sun, while the girl before him had dark ebony hair and silver eyes, like the moon. She snapped the locket shut and returned the pin to her hair, which had spilled down to her shoulders._

" _Besides," she said softly. "It is an inspirational symbol for the world." When he looked at her quizzically, she grinned and elaborated._

" _You see all this black? Everyone in the world has some evil in them. It's true. But," she gestured to the white dot on the pendant. "Even the most evil person has some good in them. You just have to find it." She placed the locket in his hand._

 _Kyoya was entranced. This young girl had such a profound understanding of the world, almost like she grew up too early, like he did. Right then, he knew he had found a kindred spirit, and he wanted to know more about her. However, before he could ask for her name,_

" _Haha," came one voice._

"— _We found you!" finished another._

 _Two identical girls that looked like they had jumped straight out of the picture in the locket appeared behind the intriguing silver-eyed beauty and dragged her off before he could return her charm._

" _Come on Mi-chan!" exclaimed one._

" _We gotta go!" cheered the other._

 _With that, the three disappeared into the crowd, leaving Kyoya with the lock in his hand, staring after the most fascinating person he had ever seen in his life._

 **\\\ LINE BREAK /**

16-year-old Kyoya Ootori awoke with a start. Was it all a dream? He smiled as he caught a glimpse of a familiar crescent moon charm attached to his key ring. He had a feeling that this day would be an interesting day. But first, 3 cups of black coffee to help him survive whatever obnoxious idea Tamaki would have that day.


	2. Chapter 2-- A Familiar Face?

**Hey Everyone!**

 **I'M BAAAAAAACKKKKKKK!** **Thanks for all the support and reviews you've given this story! Again, if you have any suggestions or critiques, leave a comment! Advice is always appreciated**

… **kinda forgot to do this in the first chapter, but I don't own anything but my OCs!**

 **Now, on with the story!**

 **(EDIT: THIS BE A REWRITE!)**

Mizuki's Pov

15-year-old Mizuki Ishida stared out of her airplane window at the blue ocean below. She fingered her yin pendant as she gazed out at the cloudless sky. The plane she was on was en route to Japan a place she had only been to once and since dreamed of. She hummed along to the music playing through her earbuds and let her thoughts wander back to America, where she was born and raised. Her wonderful friends, all varying degrees of insane,in a good way of course, much like herself. She would miss them greatly, but had no doubt that they would somehow find a way to go to Japan and see her. The ebony haired girl leaned back in the airplane seat as she thought of what and who she was leaving behind. Elizabeth, Angelo, Cliona, and Hina… Mizuki blinked away the tears that sprung to her eyes at the thought of the last person… Trying to shake the thoughts out of her head, she returned to gazing out of the window, until,

"Please fasten your seatbelts. The plane will be landing in just a moment" the pilot said over the intercom. This brought a true smile to Mizuki's face, as she peered out the window trying to catch a glimpse of the archipelago that was Japan. She couldn't wait to arrive. Japan meant a fresh start away from all her problems, and to make everything better, in the land of all things anime. Yes, even though she knew the move was just a ploy to get her out of her parents' sight, she appreciated it and would make the most out of her stay. She needed some time away from them anyways. Her thoughts were interrupted by the stewardess, who had come to inform her that they would begin descent momentarily.

When she finally landed in Bunkyo, Japan, Mizuki made a beeline for the baggage claim. Once she had gotten all her things, she headed to the pick-up area, where an older man with brown hair and a stern expression stood waiting with a sign that had her name scrawled on it.

"Mizuki Ishida?" he asked. When she nodded her head, a warm smile spread over his face as he stuck his hand out for her to shake. "Yuzuru Suoh. I am the headmaster of Ouran Academy, the school you will be attending. This is the American way to greet people, am I right?"

The thought of "the American way" seemed to thrill her new principal, and Mizuki suppressed a laugh as she clasped his hand firmly.

"We will talk in the limo," he gestured to the doors.

With that, they walked out of the airport to a parked limousine. A chauffeur opened the door and took their bags to the trunk. Mizuki grinned.

"It's been a while since I've done _this_ ," she laughed. Though she came from a very prominent family in both American and Japanese society, she had always rejected the condescending way that those of her status looked upon the less fortunate, or commoners, as her parents so eloquently put it.

Yuzuru Suoh raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Mizuki could have said so many things. She could have told him of her aversion to everything rich or of her parents' attitudes towards the poor or so many other reasons. But she hid her bitterness behind a false smile and replied quietly, "I simply prefer using my moped. Speaking of, there is a place I can park that, right? It should have arrived this morning."

"Yes, you can park it in our valet parking. Very few students drive to school, but the ones that do park their vehicles in there."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"You're very welcome. On the topic of your school year with us, I would like to congratulate you on winning our math scholarship. It is typically extremely difficult for students from abroad to win this, but here you are, without any help from your parents, no less!"

"Thank you, it is an honor to be here," Mizuki gritted her teeth and smiled politely, suppressing the wave of anger and grief she felt upon mention of her parents. Honestly, she would have preferred the music scholarship, since it was one of her only passions. However, according to her parents, "Ishidas are financial masters, and thus you must win the math scholarship!"

Mr. Suoh nodded solemnly and Mizuki returned to staring out the window. They pulled up to a large white tower and the chauffer got out of the car to open the door for her.

"This is your stop," Chairman Suoh gestured to the large building. "As per your parents' request, you will be living in the penthouse on the highest floor." He gave her the keys. "The apartment has already been decorated according to the designs you sent us a week ago and your uniform should have already been delivered. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Though you are starting a few weeks into the school year, I am confident that you will easily catch up."

Mizuki nodded and bowed formally, watching as her bags were given to a nearby bellhop and taken up to her apartment.

"I will see you in two days. Thank you once again, Chairman Suoh."

The chauffeur drove off, leaving Mizuki alone in front of the tower. Upon opening the door to the penthouse, a small smile began to spread across her face.

"You know, one of the perks of having rich parents with a reputation to uphold is that they have to get you expensive things, or society would look down on them," Mizuki remarked to herself, gazing at her new home. The living room was very spacious, with mahogany floors, black couches, and a 40-inch flat screen TV surrounded by floor to ceiling windows covered by dark green curtains that contrasted with the stark white walls. The kitchen had black tile flooring, with mahogany cabinets, and a black refrigerator, stove, and oven. However, the highlights of the penthouse were the three huge bedrooms. One for her and the other two for guests, she assumed. Each had stark white walls, mahogany floors, a king-sized bed, and a large walk-in closet. The attached bathrooms featured black-tiled floors, a Jacuzzi bathtub, a shower, toilet, and two sinks on top of mahogany cabinets for their toiletries. Mizuki chose the middle room for her own and spent a few hours unpacking before she remembered seeing a cardboard box in her living room. She opened it up to find a periwinkle blue blazer, a white button-up, black slacks, and a pair of black shoes. Meh. She supposed there could be worse uniforms.

Her stomach grumbled.

She needed food.

Mizuki parked her dark green moped at the supermarket in the middle of the bustling city and locked her black helmet to the bike. Once she was in the store and the blessed AC that came with it, she began the hunt for Ramune and mochi. Oh, and real groceries too, yknow, to survive. After a while, her basket was loaded with fruits, vegetables, green tea, and most importantly, RAMUNE. She had maybe 10 bottles? That should be enough for about 1 week. After that, she would need to get more. However, mochi was being extremely elusive. Mizuki was about to turn and ask an employee when,

WHAM!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Yes, Mizuki had smacked into another human being. She should really get that absentmindedness of hers checked out. The ebony-haired girl peered down at the person that she had knocked over. It was a pretty girl, with short brown hair and large doe-like brown eyes. She wore a white top with ruffles and jeans. Mizuki, clasped her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm so so sorry! I honestly never watch where I'm going," Mizuki bowed apologetically. The girl laughed and waved her hands in a placating manner.

"No worries, I'm actually kind of used to this kind of thing now." The girl muttered darkly under her breath, "No thanks to _some_ people." Mizuki looked at her quizzically and the girl straightened before bowing. "My name is Fujioka Haruhi, what's yours?"

"My name is Mizuki. I'm actually new to Japan… would you happen to know where I could find some mochi?" Mizuki offered a sheepish smile.

Haruhi pointed right behind her and Mizuki sweatdropped.

"Right… I'm an idiot."

Haruhi laughed.

Their shopping done, the girls turned to part ways. Mizuki had become really good friends with this girl. She learned that Haruhi also attended Ouran, as a scholarship student. This made her admire the girl all the more, for having the guts and patience to navigate Rich Brat High School. She noticed the many bags on her new friend's arms and an idea struck.

"Hey Haru? Can I call you Haru?"

"Sure, can I call you Zuki?"

"Sure! Hey, do you want a ride home? We could hang out at my apartment later. It looks like you have a ton of bags."

Haruhi nodded. "I'd like that."

They hung the bags of groceries on the handlebars of the moped and Mizuki plopped the helmet on Haru's head. She grinned.

"Don't want you accidentally cracking your head open. Hang on!"

And they were off.

After avoiding much traffic, they arrived at Haruhi's apartment complex. Mizuki whistled softly. This was a lot like the apartment complexes found in many cities in America. Why did she think Japanese apartments would be different? She could really be an idiot sometimes.

"Hold on, I need to put these in the fridge. Want to come with?" Haruhi offered as she dismounted the bike. Mizuki quickly parked and followed her up.

"HARUHI! HARUUUUHIIIIII- oh who's this?" A red haired woman wearing heavy makeup threw open the door to Haru's apartment. The girl in question sighed exasperatedly and gestured to the exuberant woman whose eyes were…sparkling?

"Dad, this is my new friend Mizuki. Zuki, this is my dad."

Mizuki's eyes opened in slight surprise but that quickly faded and she stepped forward to greet Haruhi's father. After, there were many transgender people in the United States as well, so it wasn't as surprising.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she bowed. "My name is Mizuki. I am new to Japan, and met your daughter at the supermarket. She was a lot of help, and is a wonderful person. I can only assume that her father is the same."

She swore the guy's eyes literally turned into stars as he promptly began to squeeze the life out of her.

"Haru… dying… bury me with my Ramune and mochi" Mizuki wheezed. Haruhi rolled her eyes and pulled the black-haired girl out of the tranny's vice grip.

"Dad, you're killing her."

"But HARUHIIIIII, she's so CUTEEEEEE"

Haruhi sighed and looked over at her new friend who was trying very hard to stifle her laughter.

"Sorry, Zuki, my dad can be very—oof!" she was pushed aside as her dad barreled forward and grasped Mizuki's shoulders.

"HI! I'm Haruhi's father! You can call me Ranka!" he sighed happily. "It's been so long since my daughter's had girlfriends over!"

Mizuki grinned brightly at him, dropping the rich-person mask she had only dropped around her friends, including Haruhi.

"I hope to be around a lot more often!"

Ranka beamed and pulled her into another death grip—I mean—hug.

"Ah, you are so adorable!"

Mizuki began to die again.

"Haru… help…"

Her slightly emotionless friend pulled her out once more.

"My hero."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and checked the time. "Hey, Zuki, we have to be over at your house soon if I'm going to be back by dinner."

Mizuki laughed outright. "I'm stealing you for the night. We're going to have a sleepover!" She looked over at her friend's dad, who looked like he was going to explode from excitement. "That okay with you, Ranka? You're welcome to join us for dinner."

"That's perfectly okay with me! I have to head back to the bar, though, so I can't join you guys for dinner."

"Okay, I'll have her back by tomorrow after school!"

Haruhi grumbled.

"Do I get a say in this?"

Mizuki grinned.

"Nope!"

And pulled her out the door.

"Whoa…you live HERE?!"

They had arrived at the tower, and Haruhi's eyes tripled in size upon seeing the large penthouse. Mizuki shrugged.

"Yeah, my parents have to keep up appearences somehow, so they bought me this. Everything else is up to me though."

Haruhi stared at her incredulously. "You're rich?'

Mizuki sighed. "Technically, yes. My _parents_ are rich. I am not."

Haruhi continued to stare. "You don't act like any of the rich kids I know."

Mizuki snorted. "Of course not. They're all pompous brats who don't even have two gray cells to rub together, yet they feel that they're above everyone else. There are exceptions though."

Haru nodded knowingly. They walked into the apartment and Haru spotted the uniform laying over the couch.

"Hey Zuki?"

"Yeah?"

"You're obviously not a guy," she gestured awkwardly towards Mizuki's chest, "so why do you have the guy's uniform for Ouran?"

Mizuki groaned. "Dammit, they sent me the wrong uniform? I thought it was too good to be true!" She shrugged. "Meh, I'm going to wear it anyways. It's got to be better than whatever the girls at your school have to wear."

Her friend nodded. "True, the girls at Ouran wear these large yellow ball-gowns… they look like giant cream puffs."

Mizuki shuddered. "I feel so bad for you. You must drown in all that cloth."

Haruhi bit her lip and averted her gaze, which didn't go unnoticed by the perceptive ravenette.

"Haru, what are you not telling me?"

"Um… I wear the boy's uniform too."

"Oh, nice! How'd you convince them to let you?"

"I'm pretending to be a guy at school."

"WHAT? WHY?"

Haruhi sighed. "It's a bit of a long story… you'll probably see why when we get to school."

Mizuki shrugged, deciding to drop the subject.

"So… what movie do you want to watch?"

The bright morning light filtered through the window and roused Mizuki from her sleep. She sat up and looked around the room. They had both fallen asleep in Mizuki's room after binge watching various shows that the raven-haired girl had demanded they watch. Papers were scattered about from the brief moment that they tried to study before going back to watching TV and eating snacks. Her friend laid passed out on the other side of the bed and the laptop laid abandoned at the foot of the bed. Mizuki glanced over at her bedside table. The clock read 7:00.

"OH SHIT HARU!"

Her shout caused her friend to jump up, startled, and fall off the bed. Mizuki dissolved into giggles at Haru's disheveled state. The girl glared grumpily up at her friend, who was still laughing.

Until she fell off the bed as well.

Now they were both laughing at each other.

Haruhi wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes as her breathing evened out.

"So what did you wake me up for?"

Mizuki's paled once more. "It's 7:00."

Haru's face went the same color. "School starts in 45 minutes."

They quickly changed and went to the kitchen to make a smoothie for breakfast and bentos for lunch.

By the time they had finished all their preparations, it was 7:30.

"Okay, we've got 15 minutes to get to school… Let's do this!" Mizuki declared as she tossed the helmet to Haruhi.

"Thanks, let's go! We're going to be late!"

And they zoomed off in a cloud of dust.

Kyoya's PoV

The Shadow King scowled darkly at the bright landscape around him. They were stuck in traffic and school started in 10 minutes! As he contemplated the possibility of secretly killing off the inhabitants of the cars around him, he caught a glimpse of periwinkle blue. An Ouran student? He craned his neck to get a better look and his heart nearly stopped.

Two people sat riding a dark green moped. The second person's face was covered by the helmet, but the first person rode helmetless. She was obviously a girl, but she wore the boy's uniform for Ouran. Come to think of it, he had heard that a new student would be arriving, but didn't have a chance to look into it. However, there was something even more shocking about her, something that sent memories rushing back and caused him to grip the locket in his bag tightly.

Her eyes were a startling shade of silver.

 **Eyyyyyyyyy! So Mizuki, Aiko, and Sakura meet the infamous host club…or at least one of them, anyways. Kyoya recognizes her eye color, but will he put two and two together? Also, who is Hinata? You'll find out soon, promise! For now, however, sayonara~**

 **~Ze Queen of Cards**


	3. Chapter 3-- Meeting the Host Club!

**Huzzah! It's another chapter! Sorry it was so late :P So, my exams are coming up, and I probably won't be able to post as much as I want…** **I finally fixed the length of the chapters, though, so huzzah for that!**

 **As usual, thank you guys so much for the reviews! They really make my day, and drive me to write more.**

 **Once again, I own nothing but my OCs! Now on with the story!**

Kyoya's Pov

 _Her eyes were a startling shade of silver_.

Kyoya shook himself out of his shock-induced stupor. It couldn't be her, could it? No, it was not possible. This girl was a scholarship student, a commoner! Only the wealthy could have attended the ball. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen her before. Setting his thoughts aside for a bit, he collected himself and plastered a shiny smile to his face.

"Kyoya Ootori at your service, princesses," he murmured, stooping to kiss the ebony-haired beauty's knuckles. He saw her silver eyes widen in surprise for a fraction of a second, before she snapped a composed mask back over her face. Hm, very interesting.

"Please, there is no need to refer to me as a princess. You may call me Mizuki, if you so wish," she smiled politely at him. Kyoya's eyes narrowed slightly. No last name? It would be difficult to gather information on this new student without knowing her last name. Then he smirked. He loved a challenge. The host club had been rather dull for the past few days, and this could not have come at a better time.

"Of course, Mizuki-san," he said, features settling back into his usual "cool host" demeanor. "Now, Shiki-hime here frequents the twins, but which hosts would you and your friends like to designate today?" he gestured to the two other new girls who had just recovered from the rose petals: a redhead and a brunette. The aforementioned girls came to flank Mizuki's sides, the brunette sending a badly concealed glare at him. Mizuki nudged her, and she seemed to calm down a little. The redhead was looking about her with a blank look that could rival even Haruhi's or Mori-sempai's. Kyoya chuckled, amused, and waited patiently for Mizuki's answer. Before she could answer Kyoya's question, however, Shiki-hime, or Youko, as she had tried to get him to call her, interrupted.

"Since they're new, let's start them off with Haruhi!" she chirped happily. Kyoya smiled cordially at her.

"Haruhi has no clients at the moment, so it would be no problem. Please, follow me," he said, gesturing for them to follow as he led them to the crossdresser's table.

Mizuki's Pov

Mizuki was, in a word, _irritated._ She did not want to waste a few hours of her life being romanced by a complete stranger, and she could tell Aiko and Sakura did not either. However, before she could decline the offer, Youko had jumped in and demanded that they see some "Haruhi" person. Although Mizuki would much rather be away from that room, she could not bear to crush her cousin's hopes, so she held her tongue and followed Kyoya. She could see that neither Aiko nor Sakura wanted to hurt Youko's feelings, so they followed the glasses-wearing boy as the group weaved between hosting areas. Mizuki was a little surprised that no one had noticed them, but then again, they were all engrossed in their particular activities.

She took the chance to observe her surroundings. At each station were couches filled with the—she smirked—puffy yellow mushrooms surrounding a table filled with teacups, cakes and roses of a specific color varying per station. All the mushrooms—ahem—girls seemed to be fawning over the only males at the stations, which she assumed were the hosts.

At a table with navy blue and pale pink roses sat what appeared to be a small, blond boy accompanied by a giant of a man with dark hair. The blond boy was charming the ladies with his cuteness, while the tall man was standing by in the background, barely saying a word. Strange combination, but it somehow worked. Mizuki turned to look at something else but stopped and smirked as she saw Aiko gazing at the dark-haired man, a barely visible blush on the. Looks like someone had a minor crush. This would be interesting, to say the least. She continued to look around.

On her left, she saw a table with light blue and orange roses. The main attractions at that station were two identical twins— _who were currently holding each other in a very intimate position_. Twincest? An obvious act, but the girls were falling for it nonetheless. She mentally facepalmed, losing a little bit of respect for her fellow females. Just then, she heard a small scoff, and turned around to see Sakura sneering at the Twincest Table. Mizuki grinned. She would have to watch out for that.

"OH TAMAKI-SAMA!" a squeal startled Mizuki out of her thoughts. She looked for the source, and watched a mustard-shroom fall, face red. The table was had white roses, and the girl had fainted due to the actions of the blonde, violet-eyed teen. He had by far the most amount of clients. Mizuki watched him charm another girl, and understood. No group of playboys would be complete without one after all. He was undoubtedly the fake prince of the group. She almost laughed out loud. What a cliché.

"We're here," Kyoya said, drawing the attention of all three girls. "This is Haruhi, our natural type. Haruhi, you have guests," he grinned a business smile as he gestured to the trio. Mizuki looked at the hosting station. The table's centerpiece was a vase of red roses. A teapot and cups of tea were set out. Then, she looked at the host and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Haruhi was wearing the boy's uniform, but seemed too feminine to be a guy. Curious and curiouser. They sat down on the couches.

"How do you do? My name is Fujioka Haruhi," he flashed them a genuine smile and bowed. The trio simultaneously agreed. Out of all the hosts, Haruhi was the best one they could have gotten. They bowed as well.

"Mizuki"

"Aiko"

"Sakura"

"It's nice to meet you!" they chorused. Haruhi grinned happily at them.

"Your names are very pretty, ladies. So how was your day?" he began to talk. As they conversed, the girls learned that Haruhi was a fellow scholarship student, an only child, and was raised by his father after the death of his mother. While they were talking, Mizuki observed Haruhi and realized something. Haruhi had no Adam's apple! _"He" was actually a "she"!_ Mizuki gasped, slightly shocked, drawing the whole table's attention to her.

"Are you alright, miss?" Haruhi asked, concerned. Mizuki chuckled good-naturedly and smiled.

"Oh, it's really nothing. You're a first-year, right? Maybe we'll see you in our class tomorrow! We're transferring in as scholarship students like you." Haruhi's eyes seemed to light up.

"Really? So I'm not the only 'commoner' anymore?" she grinned. "Finally!" As they continued to talk about Ouran's courses and such, Mizuki nudged Aiko and whispered into her ear.

"Haruhi has no Adam's apple. He's a she! Don't say anything though. I want to see how this plays out, and besides, she might be a transvestite." Aiko nodded and whispered it to Sakura. The three girls continued to chat with Haruhi for the rest of the time as if they did not know everything. When hosting hours were over, they bade Haruhi goodbye, hopped on their motorbikes, and headed home.

(Timeskip)

Upon returning to the penthouse, they ordered a pizza and sat at the dining table to eat and discuss this new development. Haruhi had to have a reason to crossdress as a guy… and even if she was a transvestite, given her personality, it was hard to imagine her as part of a _host_ club. Those guys were practically prostitutes, for goodness' sakes!

"So, what do we do about Haruhi?" Sakura mumbled through a mouthful of pepperoni pizza. Mizuki shrugged.

"Eh, let's just see what happens," she said noncommittally. "She must be keeping it secret for a reason, right? And it's really none of our business." Across the table, Aiko reached for another slice of pizza.

"True," she agreed. "Anyhoo, we probably won't run into them again, anyways." The girls nodded, grabbed their plates, and headed to the living room for a night of anime.

(Timeskip)

Morning light filtered into Mizuki's room. The girl laid sprawled over her covers. When the brightness became too much, she opened an eye wearily. Suddenly, a heavy weight crashed onto her legs, startling her out of her dream-induced stupor.

"MI-CHAN!" Aiko yelled at the top of her lungs. "WAKE UP, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mizuki sat up quickly causing Aiko to fall off the bed in surprise. She scowled good-naturedly at her friend and walked out the door to wake up Sakura. Mizuki grinned as she got out of bed. Today was the day they would introduce themselves to the rich brats of Ouran Academy. Better make a splash! She pulled on a black and white baseball tee with the phrase, "Um…No" written across it in silver cursive and a pair of black high-waisted shorts. She smirked. This would surely shock the pampered children. Grabbing a black leather jacket, her charm necklace, and a pair of black leather studded combat boots; she headed to the kitchen, where she found Aiko making bagels, and Sakura packing bentos. Aiko wore a periwinkle off-shoulder top and white shorts, her signature black and white Nikes sitting by the door. Sakura on the other hand wore a pure black graphic tee with the words "We're all MAD here" printed in silver and denim shorts, her maroon converse high-tops lying in the corner of the kitchen. Mizuki helped Sakura finish packing the bentos and placing them into everyone's bags, announced, "Let's go!"

Bagels in hand, the trio put on their shoes and headed out the door to their waiting motorcycles. On the way to school, they stopped by a Starbucks to get peach green tea lemonades. Once at school, they dismounted, bagels and drinks in hand, and strolled into the office to pick up their schedules, ignoring all of the curious stares they were getting. They got their schedules and found, to their delight, that they were all in the same class.

"Ok, so where's class 1-A?" Sakura asked as they exited the office. Aiko pulled out a map.

"I got this. Follow me!" she led the way to their class. Mizuki breathed a sigh of relief. If it wasn't for Aiko's impeccable sense of direction, they probably would not have made it. Suddenly Aiko stopped dead in her tracks, causing Mizuki to crash into her.

"Ai-chan, what's up?" she questioned. Aiko turned around slowly, a little pale.

"Well, remember when I said we weren't going to run into the hosts again?" she asked. Mizuki nodded, a little suspicious.

"Yes, why?"

Aiko gulped. "Look who's in our class." Mizuki and Sakura looked, and both facepalmed. At the back of the classroom sat the Twincest Two and Haruhi. Sakura groaned.

"Ugh whyyyy?' she whined to no one in particular. Resignedly, the trio walked into the noisy classroom and introduced themselves to the teacher, who told them to wait outside until he called them in.

The teacher turned to the class. "May I have your attention please? Today we are getting new scholarship students from America." He gestured to the girls. "Would you please introduce yourselves?" The trio faced the class, composed facades perfectly in place.

"My name is Mizuki"

"Aiko"

"Sakura"

"We are the new scholarship students. Pleasure to meet you" they said dryly. The teacher swallowed hard at their tones of voice.

"Ok, class, any questions?" He turned to the class, who were staring at the three new girls. A boy in the front raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Are you single?" he asked with a playboyish grin on his face." Mizuki's eyes narrowed slightly.

"It depends on why you're asking," she said flatly. The boy's smirk grew larger as he gave her a once over.

"Go out with me," he demanded. At this Mizuki's smiled mockingly at him and the air around her seemed to drop a few degrees in temperature.

"Then in that case," she began, smirking. "I am _not_ single, nor do I have a significant other. I simply just don't want to date _you_." In the back, Hikaru and Kaoru burst into laughter at the look on the playboy's face. Said playboy's mouth was open in shock, as if he couldn't believe that someone he thought to be beneath him would dare openly defy him. Most rich brats had this kind of attitude, which was why Mizuki, Aiko, and Sakura preferred not to associate with them. Without waiting for anyone to ask more questions, the three sat in the only three empty chairs in the room, which just so happened to be in front of the twins and Haruhi. The teacher cleared his throat awkwardly and began to teach.

The twin sitting behind Sakura tapped her shoulder. "I'm Hikaru!"

The twin sitting behind Aiko grinned. "I'm Kaoru"

"And we're the Hitachiin brothers!" they chorused. Hikaru's eyes lit up for a second, coming up with an idea.

"Hey Kaoru!"

"Yes, brother?"

"Don't you think these princesses should join us in Music Room 3 today?"

Kaoru grinned. "Why of course, Hikaru! Their presences would be much welcomed." The twins leaned close to the trio.

"So, what do you say?" they offered.

"No thanks, we were there already." Mizuki declined flatly, ignoring the twins' confused glances. Haruhi, sitting behind Mizuki, glared softly at the brothers and smiled at the trio.

"Sorry about them," she apologized. "It always does take awhile to get used to this school. By the way, it's nice to see you ladies again. How are you doing?" Mizuki flashed her a smile. At least they would have Haruhi, even though she didn't know that they knew she was a girl.

"Just fine, Haruhi-kun," she said a little wearily. "You were not joking when you talked about these rich people." Sakura gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, that's for sure, she snarked." Hikaru scowled.

"Hey, not all rich people are like that guy," he glared at her. "How do you know Haruhi, anyways?" Sakura sneered at him, and was about to retort, but Mizuki cut her off in order to avoid conflict.

"We designated him yesterday at the host club." She replied noncommittally, and watched the twins' eyes grow large. Before they could ask any more questions, however, the trio turned to face the board and ignored them.

The classes passed by relatively quickly, and the girls all got to their classes on time, due to Aiko's amazing sense of direction, and the fact that they had all their core classes together. The only difference in their schedules was the electives, as Sakura had Art, Aiko had Dance, and Mizuki had Creative Writing. Hey, Mizuki may be on a math scholarship, but that didn't mean she had to have another math class as an elective. Unfortunately, the music classes, which were her first choice, were filled, but she enjoyed writing as well, so it was no real loss. She could make music without the need for a class, anyways. It was her favorite thing to do, after all. They were walking to fourth period, the last before lunch, and hoping that they would not run into the twins and Haruhi, or as Sakura dubbed them, the "Haruhi Sandwich." The girls had already seen them in all the other classes, and were praying that the trend would not continue. However, as they approached math class, they were sorely disappointed when they saw the familiar three faces at the back of the classroom. Were they to have the Haruhi Sandwich in every class? It appeared so.

(Timeskip)

Fourth period math was incredibly boring for Mizuki. She was there on a _math_ scholarship, after all. This material was terribly easy for her, as she had already learned it. She put in her earbuds, and began to doze off while listening to music.

"Ahem MIZUKI-SAN!" the teacher rapped her ruler on Mizuki's desk, causing the girl to open an eye and look lazily up at her furious instructor, a traditionally-minded, irritable old woman.

"Yes?" she inquired. The teacher was fuming.

"Well, since you find it acceptable to _sleep_ in my class, I assume you can solve this problem?" the teacher pointed to the blackboard smugly, obviously thinking that she would not be able to and thus be publicly humiliated. Mizuki looked at the teacher and allowed her façade to crack a little, smirking. At this the teacher looked a little uncomfortable, only causing the smirk to grow larger.

"Well, if you _insist_ ," she bowed mockingly as she stalked to the front of the classroom. "Now class, when dealing with algebraic expressions, one must…" Mizuki explained the problem to her stunned audience as she began to solve the complicated equation. Suddenly she stopped. Then she grinned, and turned to face the students.

"It seems we have run into a bit of a problem," she smiled a little sadistically at her teacher. "This equation is not logically solvable. Instead," she began to correct her instructor, who was turning fifty shades of red in fury. "The equation should be written like this," she demonstrated, solving the rest of the newly rewritten equation quickly. "Perhaps our sensei failed to copy this problem from the textbook properly, a simple mistake on her part, but obviously easily corrected." Mizuki strode back to her seat and handed the befuddled teacher the piece of chalk. She took note of the expression and cocked her head to the side in faux innocence.

"Perhaps our sensei believed that I wouldn't be able to solve the equation because I am a 'dumb American?'" she air-quoted. Then she fixed her piercing stare on the teacher.

"Although many of you Japanese traditionalists may believe that Americans are stupid, we are obviously not. I have learned all of these concepts last year. Please refrain from trying to make a mockery of me and my friends in the future," she stated flatly, sitting down and plugging her earbuds back in again. Mizuki returned to sleeping, ignoring the baffled stares she was getting from the rich bastards surrounding her, with the exception of the twins who were holding back snickers.

(Timeskip)

When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch period, Mizuki left without another word. Aiko and Sakura met her out in the hallway, and the three tried to find a quiet place to eat their bentos, to no avail. Eventually, they decided to eat in the rose maze, which, now that Mizuki though about it, was a giant waste of money. She sighed. At least it gave them a temporary sanctuary. Speaking of which,

"We definitely need to find our own space in this school. How else are we supposed to escape the loudness of the rich kids?" Sakura echoed her thoughts out loud. Aiko nodded, finishing up the last of her lunch.

"I know, right? Let's see if we can find any quiet places after school," she suggested through a mouthful of tempura. Mizuki grinned happily.

"Okay! Then that's our plan for the rest of today!" she cheered, a genuine smile on her face. The girls finished up their lunch and split up to go to their electives..

(Timeskip

Mizuki was smiling as she walked out of her Creative Writing class. The teacher was a real free-spirited woman, and she was an excellent instructor. That class would definitely be something to look forward to. She spotted Aiko and Sakura by the women's restroom, and hurried over.

"Hey girls! How were your electives?" she asked. They both grinned.

"Dance was amazing! I absolutely adore the different styles my teacher uses!" Aiko gushed.

"Art was great too! My teacher knows so much about the different types of historical artwork. Although the rich bastards were being typical stuck-up pricks, the class itself was pretty cool." Sakura smiled. Mizuki was relieved. At least there was _something_ in this school that would make it more bearable.

"Anyways, let's go find ourselves a room!" she cheered, linking arms with her BFFs.

30 minutes later, Mizuki was starting to lose some of the pep she had already had. There were so many stairs, and they had yet to find a suitable room. She groaned as they trudged up another flight of stairs and found themselves in front of Music Room 3.

"Ugh… You'd think there was at least one quiet spot in this school. I mean, how is it so noisy literally everywhere?!" Mizuki complained. She turned to walk away from the double doors of Music Room 3 and stopped.

Then she turned around.

And grinned.

"Hey look, there's another music room!" she pulled Aiko and Sakura to the door of Music Room 2. "What do you think are the odds that this room is quiet?"

Aiko shrugged. "Eh, let's try it anyways," she opened the door.

All three girls gasped.

The room was completely abandoned. A baby grand piano, an acoustic guitar, two violins, and a drumset lay in the center, collecting dust. Other than that, the room was barren. Mizuki smirked. This would make a perfect headquarters for them. But first, to see Chairman Suoh about permanently booking the room. There was no time to waste.

"Let's go find our dear friend Chairman Suoh," she strode out of the new room and into the hallway.

(Timeskip)

"So let me get this straight," Chairman Suoh addressed the trio standing in his office. "You want full rights to use Music Room 2?" Mizuki stepped forwards.

"Yes, as of right now, we as scholarship students do not have any peace and quiet in this school. We would like to use Music Room 2 as our own studio. It appears to be unused by the students so it should be no problem, right?" she cocked an eyebrow questioningly. Chairman Suoh chuckled a little nervously.

"Just like Kyoya, this one," he muttered under his breath. Mizuki raised her other eyebrow. Kyoya, huh? She had heard him perfectly well. Clearing his throat Chairman Suoh faced the ebony-haired girl. "You may have full use of the room. Here are the keys," he handed them over. Mizuki smirked victoriously.

"Thank you," she handed him a sheet of paper. "Could we get that statement on paper please?" Chairman Souh laughed outright, startling the girls. "You are just like Kyoya!" he declared delightedly. Mizuki gave him a demure smile of her own.

"Kyoya Ootori-san is quite an interesting character, Suoh-sensei," she said. "His club was quite…unusual to say the least." At this, the headmaster chuckled lightly.

"Well," he said, amused. "It's no surprise to me that you've already met. My son Tamaki is that club's president. Maybe you'll run into him as well." He gave back the paper with the message and a signature along with a picture of a certain faux prince and the keys to the room. Mizuki stifled a laugh. This would be very interesting.

"Thank you for your time, Suoh-sensei" she turned to leave. The chairman stood up.

"Wait a second, Mizuki-san" he stopped her. She looked at him, question evident in her eyes.

"I heard what happened in your math class today," he explained. Then he grinned happily. "I heard you were good at math, but I didn't know _how_ good!" He pointed at her dramatically. "Starting tomorrow, you will be in class 2-A for your fourth period math class!"

Mizuki nodded, glad to be away from that horrible teacher. "As you wish." With that, she swept out the door to join her friends in the hallway.

"Okay girls!" she announced. "Time to redecorate our new sanctuary!"

Kyoya's Pov

The host club was open for business. He watched as girls dressed in hideous yellow dresses flocked to the various hosts. His eyebrows furrowed. Was it just him, or was it a little too crowded in Music Room 3? With the addition of their newest host Haruhi, customers had been flocking to the Host Club, so much so that they were running out of room to hold all of them. Kyoya frowned. This could be bad for business. Suddenly, he could hear sounds of…drilling? He put the thought aside. This information was irrelevant, and would not help solve the problem of the lack of space.

"MOMMY!" Tamaki ran up to him. Kyoya sighed irritably. "What is it this time, _Daddy_?" he asked exasperatedly. His best friend's capricious nature never ceased to both astound and annoy him. What did he want this time? Hopefully, whatever insane idea Tamaki had wouldn't take that much out of the club's budget.

"Mommy," Tamaki began worriedly. "It seems that our princesses do not have as much space as they used to. What if the room becomes too cramped?" He got more and more hysterical as he spoke. "What if they don't feel comfortable in this room anymore? WHAT IF THEY LEAVE?!" he almost screamed. Kyoya smirked. However overdramatic the host "King" was, even he could occasionally touch down on the right ideas.

"True, Tamaki," he mused. "It may be time for a room expansion, what do you think?" After all, the final decision belonged to the president of the club. The Frenchman beamed widely.

"You're a genius, Kyoya!" he cheered. Thinking hard, he rested his chin on his hand. "Hmm, now that I think about it, isn't there another abandoned music room nearby here?" His eyes lit up. "I remember now! Music Room 2! And it's right next door too! I'm sure Father would let us have it. Let's go ask him after club!" With that, the self-proclaimed "Host King" sped off to entertain his guests.

Kyoya leaned back in his chair, watching the other hosts go about their activities. Now, what kind of cosplay should they do this week? Perhaps a waiter theme? Or maybe something that would endorse the new host club expansion they would soon have. He opened his laptop and got to work.

(Timeskip)

After hosting hours were over, the seven hosts trooped down to the Chairman's office. Tamaki threw open the doors of his father's sanctuary and marched in. The principal merely looked up from his stack of paperwork and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, Tamaki?" his eyes bored into his son's violet irises. The boy in question grinned broadly at his father.

"We would like to expand the club into Music Room 2 please!" he chirped. To Kyoya's surprise, along with the rest of the club's, the chairman shook his head.

"Sorry, no can do," he shrugged. Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"Father!" he shouted. "Why?" The headmaster waved what appeared to be a contract.

"Silence, Tamaki," he boomed. He placed the papers on his desk and pointed to them. "The room has already been permanently booked. If you want to expand your club, either move elsewhere or talk to the girls! I've already given them the key and signed this contract, so there is nothing I can do about it. Go try and convince them to give you the room if you're so desperate!" Chairman Suoh slumped heavily back into his seat.

"Yes Father," Tamaki muttered dejectedly and left, Kyoya following him as usual. It was strange, Kyoya thought, how the room was suddenly reserved even though it had been abandoned for years. He shrugged nonchalantly. It was no matter. Between the charms of the host club members, the new owners would certainly cave in and give them the room. After all, as Tamaki so often proclaimed, no woman alive could resist the host club.

Mizuki's Pov

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" Sakura cried, collapsing on a beanbag, Aiko right beside her. Mizuki agreed, surveying their new room. For the past 4 hours, they had been remodeling their new headquarters. The room was devoid of dust now, and each girl had her own specialized area, with a common study area. They would move in the rest of their materials tomorrow. For now however, the room was starting to take shape.

For Aiko, they had covered one of the short walls with mirrors and mounted a barre for her dance practice. The previously carpeted floor was changed to dark wooden floorboards as was all their preferences, not to mention the fact that it would provide a smoother surface for spins and splits. In an adjacent corner, a large stereo with two Bluetooth speakers sat on top of a dresser in which they would put dance costumes, shoes, yoga mats, and other necessities.

In the other mirrored corner, Sakura had set up her art station. The mirror in her corner was covered by a huge closet which would soon be filled with paints of multiple colors, palettes, paintbrushes, blank canvasses, and the like. Empty easels, display cases and tables lined the other wall of her corner, stretching a quarter of the way across the long wall. Windows above let sunlight into the room, allowing for her art to dry as quickly as possible.

The rest of the wall not covered by Sakura's supplies was covered in bookcases, save for the double doors that led into the girls' haven and the many outlets that would be used to charge their devices. Beanbags were scattered close to the future library, creating a nice study area for the girls to take a break from their various arts. On the last remaining wall, a small wet bar was installed right next to the last bookcase. It included a sink for Sakura to wash her brushes, a counter to mix drinks on, a cupboard of glasses for said drinks, and another cupboard to hold ingredients.

Mizuki's section was all about music. Next to the wet bar, they had placed two file cabinets which would be full of sheet music. In the last corner, diagonal from Sakura's, a door opened to what used to be the music room's supply closet. Mizuki had converted the former closet into a large recording studio, fully staffed with microphones and soundboards. The instruments that had been covered in dust when the girls first found the room had been thoroughly cleaned, tuned, and placed in the soundproof recording area, save for the baby grand piano. The piano sat on a makeshift stage right outside Mizuki's recording area. The stage took up almost all of the remaining wall space, with the piano sitting right in the middle of it. The previously abandoned Music Room 2 had been converted into the girls' personal studio!

Mizuki flopped into another beanbag, deep in thought. Tomorrow, they would have to bring in Sakura's art supplies, Aiko's dance shoes, her sheet music, ingredients for the wet bar, and ¼ of the books needed for the library. How would they carry it all? Sidecars for their motorcycles, maybe? She continued to mutter to herself, calculating the cost of moving vans versus sidecars, deciding that sidecars was definitely better, considering the fact that they would probably need them later anyways.

 _Knock Knock_

Startled out of her thoughts, Mizuki looked up at the double doors. The room had been abandoned when the girls got there, even Chairman Suoh had said so. Then why was someone at their door? Perhaps he/she had been curious about the construction noises coming from the room? She got up to open the door.

"Hello, how may I help y—" she trailed off upon seeing who was behind the door. The Haruhi Sandwich, Tamaki Suoh, Aiko's potential crush, the small blonde boy, and Kyoya Ootori stood smiling in front of her. In other words, she suddenly found herself face-to-face with Ouran's infamous host club. Mizuki internally groaned. Through observing her classmates through out the day, she had come to learn that with the host club came—

"Ah, what a beautiful flower!" Yup, there it was. The Host Club King's flirting. It was honestly so cliché, Mizuki couldn't help but slightly roll her eyes at his cheesy words.

"Thank you, kind sir," she pasted a smile on her face and played along. "How may I help you?" At her words, Tamaki put a hand up to his mouth and looked at her with eyes full of tears.

"Unfortunately, fair maiden, we have not come solely to bask in your presence" he said dramatically, wiping away his fake tears with one hand. "Instead, we humbly ask you to bring us to your mistress—" Mizuki interrupted him, hoping he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

"My mistress? What do you mean?" she asked between gritted teeth. The rest of the club noticed her growing black aura and backed away slowly, but the idiotic king kept blathering on.

"Why, the princess you work for, of course!" he peeked inside the room. "I daresay, though, you and your colleagues did a wonderful job with this space! I may just have to hire you to clean our club room someday! Now, I must speak with the lady that owns this room. Is she not in?" Mizuki was furious but she kept up a calm façade.

"You are speaking to her right now," she said politely with just a hint of malice underneath. Tamaki gaped at her in shock. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Next time, try not to judge others by their appearances, _Suoh Tamaki-san_ ," Mizuki stated clearly and coldly. "Just because a person dresses unlike those in your society does not mean that person is below you, do you understand?" Tamaki jumped up eagerly.

"My apologies princess! Indeed, you are like the beautiful Cinderella, a goddess dressed in rags." Mizuki internally facepalmed. He didn't get it at all.

"Anyways, now that you know, what do you need with me?" her silver eyes seemed bore holes into the host club. She watched as Tamaki visibly gulped before meeting her gaze again.

"Dearest goddess," he attempted to charm her. "Surely you have heard of the host club?"

"I have. What of it?" she remained stone-faced.

"We have run into a bit of a problem lately," he admitted. "Our room, Music Room 3, is not big enough to hold all our precious princesses, including you, of course. Thus, we of the elite Ouran High School Host Club come here to humbly ask you to allow us to hold our club activities in your room so that we may bask in your glorious presence." Mizuki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what happened to 'not coming here to bask in my presence,' as you so eloquently put it earlier? Have you forgotten about that statement so quickly? Do you forget your princesses as easily as you do your words?" Each sentence coming out of her mouth seemed to stab the club president, causing him to slump to the ground in despair. Mizuki scowled behind her emotionless mask. They were all the same. Men that used fake words of praise, just to get what they wanted. Despicable.

"We beg you, princess! The future of the host club rests in your hands!" Tamaki dramatically wailed, showing a bit of his true nature. She opened her mouth to respond, but

"No."

Mizuki turned to see that Aiko and Sakura had come up behind her to see what was going on. Sakura was currently glaring at the Haruhi Sandwich, namely Hikaru while Aiko was not-so-secretly staring at the tall, tan, dark-haired man with the small blonde boy clinging to him. Hikaru glared back at Sakura, who had been the one to deny them so bluntly.

"Why not?" he demanded. Mizuki decided to cover Sakura's mouth before she said anything stupid.

"Because, _Hitachiin Hikaru-san_ ," she said calmly, "We (a) Don't know you, (b) need the space, and (c) don't fall for the faux romance you give out to the female populace of this school." As Tamaki fell to the ground in shock, she stared amusedly at the rest of the club, who, save for Kyoya and the other dark-haired male, all had their mouths hanging open in surprise, though those two looked a little startled as well. Kyoya was the first to recover.

"Well then, Mademoiselles," he bowed politely. "Let us start by reintroducing ourselves. We are the Ouran High School Host Club. I am the cool type, Ootori Kyoya."

He pointed to the Haruhi Sandwich. "The Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, the Little Devil Types, and Fujioka Haruhi, the Natural Type."

He pointed to Aiko's potential crush and the small boy hanging off of him. "Morinozuka Takashi-sempai, the Wild Type and Haninozuka Mitsukuni-sempai, or Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai for short."

He pointed to the still prone form of the chairman's son on the ground. "Suoh Tamaki, the Princely Type, chairman's son, and president of our club."

Kyoya suddenly smirked. "And if I'm not mistaken, you three are the school's new _scholarship_ students, who are here on the Suoh family's money. You know, the Hitachiin, Morinozuka, Haninozuka, Ootori, and Suoh Groups are at the top of their respective fields, financially and statistically. That makes us the most powerful students at this school. How intriguing," he mused. The rest of the club backed away in awe of their Shadow King, while Sakura and Aiko simply shrugged.

"Oh really?" Mizuki shot him an identical smirk. "If _I'm_ not mistaken, I believe you just tried to threaten us. Therefore, I am 'calling your bluff' so to speak. I know for a fact that you have no other information on us other than our first names and status as scholarship students. On the other hand, if I were to search up your family names on my computer, I could access a trove of information on your daily lives, past scandals in your families, and much more. Being wealthy comes with its downfalls as well as benefits. Furthermore, if you were to threaten us with your _private police force_ , we would have grounds to sue you for harassment, which would bring shame onto your families. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" she put a finger to her lips innocently. When no one spoke her smirk grew larger. "That's what I thought. You gentlemen have given us no reason to give you our room. Therefore, I will decline your offer. Good day." With that, she closed the doors in their faces.

(Timeskip)

Tamaki's Pov

Back at Music Room 3, the club stood around, shell-shocked that someone had managed to not only stand up to, but outwit and even threaten their resident Shadow King. The twins were curled up in little balls rocking on their feet and muttering, "Shadow Queen… Shadow Queen…" over and over again. Mori's face was blanker than usual. Honey was crying and stress eating. Haruhi looked normal, no surprise there. However, the scariest thing by far was Kyoya. He was exuding a dark purple aura, and vigorously typing away on his computer, probably desperately searching for more information on the three new girls. Tamaki himself was in total despair. How could they expand their club now? The princesses were bound to leave for sure! He let out another choked sob. Even more depressing was the fact that those girls didn't even react to his princely charms! Was he losing his touch? He fainted again in terror.

When Tamaki came to, he had a genius idea. This would save the club, he knew it would! If his own charms didn't work against them, and neither did threats or blackmail, he would have to trust in the rest of the club's unique abilities. Those girls were bound to like one of them!

"Men! And Haruhi!" he boomed. The club looked at him questioningly. "I have a plan! Fear not, for those ladies are bound to like one of our types! Now, each of you must use your own unique abilities to persuade them to give us the room! Let Operation: Charm the Princesses Into Giving Us The Room commence!"

"AYE!"

"…by the way, Tono, your naming sucks."

 **Next Chapter: Operation Charm the Princesses is Underway!**

 **One more thing to note, once this story gets to about Chapter 5 or 6, I'll be starting another OC-insert fic for either Uta no Prince Sama or One Piece.**

 **Please vote in the comments which one you would like! Voting closes once this fic gets to Chapter 5, so leave me a review with your opinion!**

 **Arrigato~**

 **ZeQueenOfCards**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE (TO BE REPLACED)

**HELLOOOOO!**

 **So… I've had writer's block for the past year n a half… pls don kill me.**

 **BUT!**

 **I've recently gotten over it and I decided to rewrite it because I simply cannot control three different characters with their own backstories. It's a bit complicated for my first story. ^-^**

 **Of course, Aiko and Sakura will still be making an appearance in the fic, just later on, and under different names.**

 **I've already rewritten the first two chapters and I'll be replacing them shortly before I get started on the third one.**

 **This will be deleted and replaced with the fourth chapter when I get to it.**

 **Special thanks to TheWhimsicalNoirette for reminding me to post this notification. ^-^ It's amazing to see that people still read this, even though it's been a year hehe.**

 **-ZeQueenOfCards**


End file.
